


Sex sharks (swimming along through the same crazy-infested waters)

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has a rule about Brittany talking and asking questions while they're in bed; it's distracting. Not that he really does much to stop her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex sharks (swimming along through the same crazy-infested waters)

“Hey Puck?” She had that light, airy quality to her voice. The one that said she was about to ask a silly question. At a less than perfect time.

“Britt, we’ve talked about this,” he grunted warningly at her between dropping kisses all over her torso.

“We have?” She was quite sure they hadn’t. She had never asked him about the difference between male and female sex sharks. But she really wanted to know. She snaked her fingers through his ‘hawk as she looked at him with wonder.

“No questions when one of us has our clothes off.”

“We both have our clothes off,” she said, slightly confused.

Pulling himself away from her soft breasts, he sat up and focused on her eyes. “Brittany, I can’t do my thing if you keep asking questions. And I really wanna do my thing for ya here.”

“I like when you do things to me,” she smiled innocently. (Really, how the fuck could she act so innocent at a time like this?) “You’re really good at it.”

“We’re both rock stars in this game.”

She looked down her body with an eyebrow raised. She appraised both of their naked forms silently, then pulled her expectant eyes up to his. “Did I interrupt something fun again?”

“Yep.”

“Sorry,” she frowned. Then quickly switched to smiling excitedly. “But I can make it up to you.”

“You always do, babe.”

With that, she hooked one leg around his, gripped his shoulders, and flipped them. She landed on top of him and settled her hips over his. She grinned wickedly as she slid down onto him. And moved slowly, steadily.

“God, I love that you’re a dancer,” he laughed deeply.

She leaned forward, her palms on his chest. “I know you do.” She ground her hips down into his and a sigh slipped past her lips. “Just like I love that you’re a sex shark like me. We fit together well.”

“I’ll say,” he laughed again. She was by far the craziest, hottest, most fun chick ever. He was glad they’d somehow lasted longer than the one night fling that had originally been their plan. Because as much as he loved how awesome the sex was, he really loved how this crazy girl had him roped in, and how he didn’t want to get away anytime soon.


End file.
